The present invention relates generally to postage dispensing systems, and more particularly to techniques for dispensing postage in a distributed environment using a communication network.
Traditionally, consumers could purchase postage or stamps only from special locations designated by a postal authority. For example, in the U.S., consumers could buy postage only from post offices or other centers specifically authorized by the United States Postal Service (USPS) to sell postage. A disadvantage of this traditional postage buying method is that a consumer has to spend the time and make to effort to physically travel to the post office to buy postage.
In order to alleviate the inconveniences associated with traditional techniques described above, postal authorities such as the USPS, now allow postage to be printed by electromechanical postage meters which can be placed at the consumers' or users' premises. Such postage meters can be leased, rented, or purchased where allowed, from the postal authority or from vendors, such as Neopost™, who have been authorized by the postal authority to sell the meters. Typically, the user purchases a fixed amount of postage value beforehand and the meter is programmed with this amount. Subsequently, the user is allowed to print postage up to the programmed amount. The meter typically includes a print mechanism and mechanical arrangements and/or electronic control circuitry that direct the operation of the print mechanism.
Because the meter is capable of printing postage having a value, the postal authority generally mandates that, in order to maintain security of the postal funds, the postage meters be acquired and used/handled according to strict, complex, and often bureaucratic regulations imposed by the postal authority. For example, a special meter agreement has to be signed between the meter vendor and the user before the meter can be rented or leased by the user. The user also has to secure a postal license number from a postal authority and the meter has to be seeded with the postal license number. A postal license number is usually associated with a geographical address of a user and is used by the postal authority to track the location of the postage meter and its user. A user using postage meters at multiple geographical addresses has to secure multiple postal licenses, one for each address. Additionally, before a new meter is put into service, the meter has to be inspected and sealed by postal authority personnel. Once in service, each meter has to be periodically inspected by postal authority representatives. Further, postal regulations mandate that the postage meter itself incorporate a variety of security features thereby increasing the costs associated with acquiring and using the meter. As a result, renting or leasing, and subsequently using a postal meter can often be expensive, inconvenient, and involve many bureaucratic hurdles. Consequently, it is quite impractical for individual users to use postage meters.
With a view towards alleviating some of the above-mentioned problems and making use of advances in electronics and communications, the United States Postal Service (USPS) has promulgated specifications for its Information Based Indicia Program (IBIP). The IBIP program supports new methods of applying postage in lieu of conventional approaches that typically rely on the use of a postage meter mechanically printing the indicium on mail pieces.
The IBIP program contemplates postal indicia printed by conventional printers (e.g., thermal, inkjet, or laser) and including human-readable and machine-readable portions. An indicium refers to the imprinted designation or a postage mark used on mail pieces denoting evidence of postage payment. The machine-readable portion was initially specified to be a two-dimensional barcode symbology known as PDF417. The indicium content includes a digital signature for security reasons (to preclude forgery). There are separate specifications for open and closed systems.
The specifications have been updated over the last few years; the recent specifications for open and closed systems are:                Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) Performance Criteria for Information-Based Indicia and Security Architecture for Open IBI Postage Evidencing Systems (PCIBI-O) (Draft Feb. 23, 2000), and        Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) Performance Criteria for Information-Based Indicia and Security Architecture for Closed IBI Postage Metering Systems (PCIBI-C) (Draft Jan. 12, 1999).        
These specifications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
An open system is defined as a general purpose computer used for printing information-based indicia, but not dedicated to the printing of those indicia. A closed system is defined as a system whose basic components are dedicated to the production of information-based indicia and related functions, that is, a device dedicated to creating indicia similar to an existing, traditional postage meter. A closed system may be a proprietary device used alone or in conjunction with other closely related, specialized equipment, and includes the indicium print mechanism.
The IBIP program specifies a postal security device (PSD) that manages the secure postage registers and performs the cryptographic operations of creating and verifying digital signatures.
The open system specification describes a host system (a computer or postage meter) connected to an unsecured printer (e.g., a laser printer or the like) and a PSD. The host system also provides communication facilities that allow the PSD's vendor and/or the USPS to establish communications with the PSD. Communications supported include troubleshooting, accounting transactions, and the like.
The PSD and host cooperate to provide an indicium, which is then transmitted to and printed by the unsecured printer. The specified indicium allows the use of an unsecured printer (e.g., thermal, inkjet, or laser) by using a digital signature, which also supports authentication of the mail piece. The indicium includes human-readable information and machine-readable information (initially specified as a PDF417 two-dimensional bar code). Each PSD is a unique security device, having core security functions such as digital signature generation and verification and secure management of information (e.g., descending and ascending registers).
Several techniques have been developed, based on the IBIP program, to streamline and simplify the use of postage meters while providing the required security. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,945 (Whitehouse) discloses a system for electronic distribution of postage using a secure central computer which generates the postal indicia in response to postage requests submitted by end user computers. However, these conventional techniques, including the system described in the Whitehouse patent, still require the user to apply for and obtain a postal license number from a postal authority. Further, since a postal license is associated with a particular address, if the user wants to purchase postage from more than one address, the user has to secure multiple postal license numbers, one for each address. As a result, a user still has to suffer the inconveniences and bureaucratic hurdles of obtaining postal license numbers. Further, since the issuance of postal licenses may take several days or even weeks, valuable time is wasted before a user can make use of services provided by a postage vendor. Thus, even though electronic postage distribution techniques based upon the IBIP program have reduced inconveniences associated with traditional postage meters, they are still significantly unwieldy.
Many consumers find printing postage indicia intimidating. For instance, if done improperly, the postage indicia may be misprinted and rendered unusable. For example, if a roll of postage labels is improperly inserted into a label printer, postage indicia might be printed on the back side of the label roll. In such cases, consumers must expend time and effort to obtain refunds for postage indicia rendered unusable.
In light of the above, there is a need for techniques which allow a user to buy postage without suffering the inconveniences described above. It is further desirable that the techniques be operable in a distributed environment and make use of communication networks such as the Internet. Additionally, there is a need for techniques which allow a user to purchase and print postage in a user-friendly and non-intimidating manner.